Known seat test machines typically load the seats being tested in one or two directions. While this may be adequate for the testing of conventional furniture, it is inadequate for the testing of motor vehicle seats which, in use, are subjected to loading conditions which vary significantly with each vehicle. For example, a person enters and exits a heavy duty truck cab in a different manner than they enter and exit a sports car, resultantly imposing different loads on the respective seats during entry and exit. Therefore, to provide a lab test which simulates wear of the seat which would occur in the vehicle, a seat test machine must be able to apply loads against the seats in several directions, and be able to vary the loads and the directions of loading consistent with in-vehicle loading.
It is therefore desired to provide a multi-axis seat test machine which enables the duplication of a wide variety of loading conditions so as to provide a more accurate test for seat durability.